Absolute Power
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: The B10 Ultimate Alien story,adapted into RogueFanKC's Misfitverse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Justice League,Teen Titans,and all related characters are property of DC Comics,Warner Bros,etc. The Misfits are property of Red Witch,as well as Blind Master,Willow,and who knows who I'm forgetting. This universe is property of RogueFanKC. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien characters are property of Man of Action and Cartoon Network. X-Men Evolution is property of Marvel Comics. GI Joe is property of Hasbro. Everybody's owned by somebody. On with the story. Kid Razor,the Starrs,and many others are property of L1701E. OC's will not be used as cannon fodder,I have canon characters for that. Enjoy,everybody.

Summary- OK. I know I have a fan waiting for Ascension,but I wanted to write Absolute Power in RKFC's universe first. I saw it Friday night(May 6,2011),and decided to rewrite the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien to fit into his universe. This is the meeting of RKFC's universe and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Takes place after Nexus Nevermore.

Absolute Power, Chapter 1

Alan Albright ran for his life. The Pyronite-human hybrid ran as fast as he could from the power-crazed Osmosian following him through the cornfields. "Kevin, why are you doing this? It's me,Alan!"the teenager cried.

"I know. You have something I want,Alan,"Kevin laughed evilly, flying over the hybrid. Alan transformed into Pyronite mode, and pointed a finger at the ground. Carving a hole in the ground, he created a boulder,which he manipulated and used to fly above the sky. Unfortunately for the Plumber in training, Kevin flew upwards, using Big Chill's breath to knock him off his flying rock.

"I don't have anything on me,Kevin!"Alan said. "I swear!"

Kevin didn't even respond,swooping down, readying Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles to fire at the Pyronite-human hybrid. Bone-fragment missiles fired down at Alan,who used his flame abilities to melt most of them,but the missiles still managed to hit Alan. The alien-human hybrid collapsed to the ground. Kevin walked up to him,his upper left arm,reminiscent of Diamondhead's, grasped Alan in its two clawed embrace.

"Oh but you do,Alan,"evilly laughed Kevin, Alan's very life-force flowing into him,absorbing his powers and memories. Now,he had absorbed the powers of Alan,Pierce,Manny,Helen,and some crazed alien scientist who used to serve Zs 'Skayr.

"_Enough with these weak-assed morons_,"he thought. _"I oughta go after someone powerful,like those witches in San Francisco, or hell,even the JLU,"_

_That's actually a good idea,_ he mused. His powers could get him into the Watchtower with ease. But that had to wait. Returning his attention to Alan,he gazed at the boy. Preparing to fire a torrent of crystal shards at the teenager,he was interrupted by a three-pronged assault of radiation,courtesy of Ben Tennyson's Prypiatosian B form,NRG.

"That's enough,Kevin,"Ben stated,NRG's Russian accent flaring.

"Knew you were somewhere around here,Tennyson,"chuckled Kevin. He used Echo Echo's sonic wail, but NRG held his ground. The radioactive alien refused to back down. NRG blasted at Kevin with his radioactive energy,but Kevin merely absorbed it into Chromastone's powers.

"Sorry,Tennyson,but only one of us is making us out of this. And it's not going to be...Alan!"he laughed,firing an energy blast directly at the Pyronite's head.

Ben reverted to XLR8. He didn't even know he had gotten the Kineceleran form back. Grabbing Alan in the blink of an eye, he protected him from the energy blast.

"Got a classic back? Good. I'm dying for power,even though I absorbed that Helen harlot,"he laughed, using Jetray's speed to keep up with XLR8. Grabbing the alien,he prepared to absorb,until...

Ben reverted back to NRG. Radiation sprung loose,knocking Kevin flat on his butt. "You're lucky,Tennyson. I got bigger fish to fry,"Kevin stated,flying into the sky.

"You OK,Alan?"Ben asked the teenager.

"Yeah. I wasn't the only one who got attacked,though,"he said bitterly.

"Pierce,Helen,Manny,"Ben gasped.

"And some guy named Dr. Viktor,"Alan said. "But I'm sorry, Kevin stole my powers. I can't help you,"

"There are plenty of superhumans on Earth for him to absorb. Why would he attack you?"Ben wondered. It would have been easy to track down the Avengers, Justice League,or even the X-Men and absorb their powers.

"Familiarity, I guess. Unfortunately for us,"Alan sighed.

"He's probably going after the Justice League. Your powers should return in about three hours,"Ben replied.

"Wait,they'll come back?"Alan said. "I thought it was permanent?"

"Unless we get a cure for Kevin,it will be. But you'll get your powers back. The others, well,I'm not so sure,"Ben sorrowfully stated. He morphed into the Aerophibian Jetray,and took off.

Kevin reached the Justice League Watchtower. He could already taste the power of all the beings on the satellite orbiting the Earth. Even more delicious and powerful than Tennyson's Ultimatrix or Aggregor's almost unlimited powers from the Andromeda Five.

Phasing through the walls with Big Chill,he noticed Mr. Terrific, some staff members, and most notably, Martian Manhunter.

"_Perfect," _he thought. Making himself visible,he targeted the Martian. J'onn's eyes widened, and decked the Osmosian in the jaw.

"I do not know who you are, but you had best leave now or surrender,"J'onn stated in his typical monotone voice.

"Fat chance,"Kevin snickered. Kevin leaped into the air at unnatural speeds for his large size, and landed on J'onn. The Martian Manhunter turned intangible,and swiftly moved out of the way. The brute readied electricity,courtesy of Brainstorm. The Cerebrocrustacean's electricity shocked J'onn's intangible form. Despite intangibility's defense, electricity can still damage an intangible person. J'onn's body was writhing in agony.

Mr. Terrific watched helplessly. His T-Spheres did nothing. And Kevin had somehow sealed off the exits,so him and four staff members could only helplessly watch.

J'onn eventually recovered,miraculously before Kevin absorbed his powers. He flew at Kevin,and decked him in the nose. Kevin stumbled, the Martian's strength being greater than any of Ben's aliens. Martian Manhunter kicked him in the gut,then used an axe-handle uppercut to send him flying. Kevin regained his composure. Glancing at Terrific, he glared. Swiping his hand, Terrific was sent flying backwards,and landed on a keyboard. Which, coincidentally, opened the doors.

JLU members poured onto Kevin. Rocket Red fired his Gatling gun,Ice shot out icicles,Firestorm fired atomic blasts,among many other attacks courtesy of JLU members.

"Finally. A real treat,"Kevin laughed. Grabbing Ice, he absorbed her powers with ease. "An ice goddess. That's new,"

Rocket Red launched a missile strike at Kevin,which he easily withstood. "A Russkie ripoff of Iron Man. How pathetic,"Kevin snorted,using Lodestar's abilities to rip apart Dmitri's armor. A magnetic pulse sent the Russian flying.

Nemesis was blown away by a blast from Chromastone. Booster Gold's energy blast simply powered up the Chromastone portion of Kevin, making Booster an easy target. Combining Booster's own energy with Chromastone's, Kevin blasted,taking Booster down immediately.

"Didn't know the League had so many Wal-Mart heroes,"Kevin chuckled. Captain Atom flung himself at Kevin,decking him in the jaw. Kevin slid backwards,but flew forward. Grabbing Captain Atom's fist,he absorbed his power. Captain Atom's power was greater than the aliens in the Ultimatrix or any of the aliens he absorbed,so it was enjoyable,to say the least.

A slump of Dilustel skin rested on the floor. It was slowly refilling,but Kevin didn't care about that.

"Enog eb!"shouted Zatanna from a distance,targeting Kevin. Kevin was teleported outside a restaurant in Cleveland.

"Hey,poser. You lookin' to fight the Kid of Rock? You got him,bee-yotch!"the Juke-Box hero laughed. Swinging his mystical guitar,he sent Kevin backwards. Kevin blasted at him with a combination of NRG and Captain Atom's radiation. Razor smacked the blast off with his guitar.

"Nice try,you monster-movie reject!"Kid Razor laughed. Swinging his guitar,he bashed Kevin in the head again. And again. And again. And...well,you get the point.

"That's enough,"Kevin scowled, using Echo Echo's powers to duplicate himself. Using Humungousaur's strength, he pummeled into Razor.

"Damn, didn't know you could hit too,jabroni,"Razor grimaced.

"Oh,shut up,"Kevin scowled,preparing to absorb his powers. To his displeasure, he saw that his power came from the guitar,meaning he couldn't absorb it.

"Wow. Well,I can still break the guitar,"he snickered,lifting the guitar,preparing to snap it. Suddenly, an optical blast of red energy hit him from behind.

"X-Men,move out!"Cyclops ordered, as Phoenix,Iceman,Colossus,Gambit,Nightcrawler,Wolverine,Storm,Shadowcat,and Rogue followed behind. Jean blasted with her telekinesis,while Iceman fired off snowballs,which both impacted harmlessly against Lodestar's magnetic force field. Gambit and Storm backed her up,firing kinetically charged playing cards and lightning blasts,which Kevin dodged with Helen's speed.

"Actual power. I love it,"Kevin snickered. He charged at the ten heroes, and prepared for a fight

NEXT UP ON ABSOLUTE POWER

Kevin Levin fights Kid Razor and the X-Men,while Ben tries to convince Gwen to fight alongside him.

The reference to Aggregor's powers refers to how Kevin went crazy after absorbing Aggregor's powers. Aggregor was the same species as Kevin,only much more evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Absolute Power,Part 2 of 5

Kid Razor awoke from his slumber induced by Kevin. The X-Men were trying and failing to stop the Osmosian powerhouse. Colossus punched at Kevin in his metallic form, but his fist was caught by the upper left hand. The Petrosapien arm absorbed Colossus' powers,leaving Piotr Rasputin powerless. Kevin tossed him away like trash. Colossus' metallic layer coated some parts of his body.

Wolverine leaped at Kevin. The Osmosian roared in agony at the clawed Canadian's adamantium claws slashing into his skin. Despite being as hard as diamond and Colossus' metal, he could still feel his claws. "Not bad, Major Maple Leaf. But you'll have to do better than that,"he gasped, absorbing Kevin. Three prolonged metallic claws grew out of both of his hands. "Now this is what I'm talking about,"

Cyclops unleashed a full-pronged assault. Gambit,Storm,and Cyclops unleashed their ranged attacks. Cyclops fired a ruby red blast of optical energy, Gambit threw a Queen of Hearts for good luck,and Storm fired down bolts of electricity. Kevin's Cerebrocrustacean abilities easily absorbed the electricity,but the cards and optics sent him sprawling. Rogue, using her enormous strength, flew at Kevin,and decked him. Kevin tried to absorb her powers,but failed miserably, as their powers canceled each other out.

"All right, Neil Diamond fan, time for a beatdown! Courtesy of the Kid of Rock!" Kid Razor roared.

"Don't forget Sonic Blue,"the protector of Cincinnati stated. "Sorry I'm late. Mr. Fahrenheit teamed up with Reflector. Was a bit of a hassle,"

"Better late than never,"Cyclops shouted, firing an optical blast at the side of Kevin's head. Kevin fired a grouping of diamond shards,coated in radiation at the X-Man,but Cyclops was not only trained in sharpshooting with his optical energy. He was incredibly agile,which was helped by training with Robin of the Teen Titans.

Shadowcat leaped into the sky, and kicked Kevin in the face. He tried to absorb her but failed miserably,as she turned intangible. He knew how to deal with intangibles however. A violent surge of electricity ripped into Kitty. Kitty was now tangible, and Kevin absorbed her powers with ease,a bit disappointed about her weak powers.

Nightcrawler was annoyed now. "You had best leave Katya alone,monster,"Kurt bared his teeth in anger. Teleporting behind Kevin, he kicked the Osmosian in the back. Kevin turned around,blasting a torrent of fire courtesy of Swampfire. But Nightcrawler teleported in front of him,leaving a scent of Brimstone.

"Damn, that reeks,"Kevin grimaced. Clapping his hands, he created a shockwave that went by too fast for Kurt to teleport away from. It knocked the German mutant backwards. Kevin leaped into the sky,and was about to absorb his powers until Sonic Blue showed up.

Sonic Blue fired sonic blasts from his hand gauntlets, which sent Kevin sprawling. Kevin screamed at him, with Echo Echo's sonic wail. He also duplicated, making three Kevin's.

"Sorry,jabroni. Making more of yourself is just more to hit!"Kid Razor yelled out. "VAN HALEN HAMMER!"

Kid Razor swung his guitar, as an aura of rainbow energy surrounding it, the Power of Rock that gave it its mystical qualities enabled. Razor swung, knocking a clone of Kevin backwards,sending him flying. And since Kid Razor's guitar was mystical in origin,he could not absorb it. Kid Razor wasn't done yet.

"BON JOVI BOOSTER!"Bobby Parkins' hidden rock identity yelled out, as rainbow energy surrounded him. Kid Razor flew himself forward, and hammered into the other Kevin clone. It turned intangible however,so Kid Razor flung through a number of buildings before coming to a halt.

"Rough day?"sarcastically stated Sergeant Harold Polanski said,his Magnum armed.

"Oh,would you shut up, Pulaski?"Kid Razor shouted. "The Kid of Rock has half a mind to knock you upside the head!"

"Like you have half a mind,"Polanski snorted. Kid Razor, for once using his better judgment,decided to return to battle.

Storm created a wind gust,which sent Kevin stumbling. Sonic Blue tripped Kevin at super speeds. However,Kevin realized something. Spencer's armor was electric. Tapping into Ampfibian's powers, he turned the suit off.

"I'd leave Tina Turner and Blue alone,ya obnoxious Frankenstein ripoff!"the Kid of Rock yelled. He fired a blast of rainbow energy from his guitar. Kevin absorbed it, and fired it back. Cyclops blasted Kevin with an enlarged energy blast,with Gambit charging a paper airplane, as they both hit Kevin's head.

"Wow. I kick the Justice League's ass and this is what I get,"snorted Kevin.

"Not exactly something to brag about. Stuporman and Emo-Bat aren't exactly tough to beat,"Razor snorted, throwing his guitar like a boomerang. It knocked Kevin's head backwards. The guitar returned to Razor.

"That's enough, you KISS reject,"Kevin grumbled. A barrage of Ultimate Humungousaur's bone-fragment missiles struck at Razor. But it didn't end there. Razor used XLR8 and Jetray's combined speed,and slashed with Wolverine's claws. Razor's guitar protected him from most of the assault,but he was forced to the defensive.

Cyclops was forced to help someone who annoyed him even more than most of the Misfits. He ripped off his visor and glared,eyes widened at Kevin. Kevin roared in agony, stopping his assaults on the Heavy Metal Heartbreaker.

Kevin was extremely annoyed. So annoyed,that he grew. And multiplied. Echo Echo and Humungousaur's combined abilities. The X-Men and Kid Razor glared at the towering brutes. Grabbing Gambit,the original quickly absorbed his might. Grabbing a bus,he charged it with Gambit's powers. Throwing it downwards,it hit Cyclops,Jean Grey,Beast,Nightcrawler,Storm,Kid Razor,and Rogue dead on.

The X-Men survived, so did Razor. But they were immobile,and that was how they lost the battle. Kevin created more duplicates,and absorbed their powers. Kevin flew away, deciding to look for something more powerful.

He met a few fighter planes created by Ferris, Co, and swiftly demolished them. Kevin flew forward, ignoring or destroying any other threats.

_**GWEN TENNYSON'S HOUSE,BELLWOOD,INDIANA**_

"Ben,we can't kill him! He's our friend!"Gwen gasped.

"Was our friend,"Ben glared back. "He broke 189 of that guy's bones for eight bucks. He killed Pierce,Manny,Helen,and came close to killing Alan. He's out of control. And you can try to stop me, but Kevin is obviously the greater threat,"

Ben walked out the door,but was met by a mana force field. "Don't you dare leave,"Gwen stared at him with malice in her voice. Ben turned his head backwards,and then readied the Ultimatrix.

"CHROMASTONE!"Ben shouted, morphing to the purple alien creature. He absorbed Gwen's mana and continued to walk away. Gwen glared, and used a spell, making Chromastone weakly fall to his knees. Ben transformed into Terraspin,and created a continuous rush of wind,which sent Gwen flying against the walls of her house. Gwen blasted at him with a mana whip.

Ben morphed into NRG for the second time that day,and turned the road into lava, which erupted. Gwen's force field protected her from the assault. But she was exhausted. Morphing into Jetray,he flew off.

Ben flew off to a Forever Knight base. Blasting the doors down with his neuroshock rays,he met the Forever Knights. Dodging their laser lances,he morphed into Lodestar. The magnetic alien lifted one up.

"Now, we'll continue this until I find out where Kevin Levin is,"Ben said firmly. The Forever Knight gave no response. Ben glared. He threw the Forever Knight at one below,then swung him at another below.

"Last chance,"came Lodestar's tinny yet frightening voice. Lodestar blasted at the three remaining knights with a magnetic pulse. He remembered Kevin had allied with the alien Vulkanus in the past. "Where is Vulkanus?"he requested firmly.

"A c-cave in Minnesota! Don't kill me!"the xenophobic criminal shouted.

Lodestar flew off,now in the form of Jetray. It was time to find Kevin.

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**_

By now,Captain Atom's Dilustel skin had refilled itself. Rocket Red worked with Green Lantern to fix his armor,while Doctor Mid Nite attended to Ice and Nemesis.

"One delinquent kid does all this damage,"Green Arrow scowled. "This is too much for me to handle,"Oliver scowled.

"One delinquent kid who beat the X-Men,Kid Razor,and Sonic Blue in Cleveland. The Misfits are scrambling to intercept him. So are the Ghostbusters,"Mr. Terrific explained.

Superman glared firmly. "Captain Atom,Wonder Woman,Waverider, you're all with me. Stargirl, Ray,Starman,Doctor Light,Orion,and Lightray,wait back in case we fail. Then do everything in your power to hold him off from a distance,"Superman ordered,as the JLU moved out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing. This chapter is dedicated to Dwayne McDuffie,and RogueFanKC,like all others in my version of RFKC's universe.

Absolute Power,Part 3

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!"Ben roared, his brutish,Vaxasaurian form calmly walking toward the alien bounty hunter,Vulkanus.

"What the hell?"the Detrovite asked,but couldn't finish, as Ben punted him like a football,sending him flying.

"I know you've done work with Kevin before. Where is he!"Humungousaur snarled, charging him,preparing a shoulder tackle. He missed,but Vulkanus was then trapped in a stalemate, as Ben grabbed both of his hands with his own much larger hands.

"I don't know! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"Vulkanus retorted. That was a mistake. Ben pulled his arms off with malice. Thankfully,Vulkanus was really just a small alien with a large head and a few misshapen arms and legs,so it didn't harm him whatsoever.

"Wrong answer,"Ben stated with a righteous fury. He grabbed his legs, and smacked him to the ground on the left. Then he grabbed again and smacked him on the right. Vulkanus popped out of his suit,the eight inch alien running as fast as he could.

Before Humungousaur could kick him into oblivion, he was surrounded by eight tall poles of mana, with a perfect circle at the top. The hard face of Gwen Tennyson stood before Humungousaur.

"Ben,you need to think this through,"Gwen said, with Darkstar following behind her,as was Cooper. Humungousaur stomped his foot,making the smaller Vulkanus fall through a chasm.

"What the hell is he doing here!"raged Ben,pounding both of his enlarged fists down. A pink mana shield deflected the blow.

"He's here to help,Ben,"Gwen told him. Cooper could honestly say he felt like a fourth wheel. The technopath walked behind the trio,whistling innocently.

"How? By ultimately backstabbing and killing us?" Ben retorted angrily.

"No,by helping us save Kevin. Too little time to explain,"Gwen stated.

"Hate to interrupt the heart-to-heart, but we have to stop Kevin,remember?"Darkstar blandly stated. Ben gave him an if-looks-could-kill glare and then walked off.

"Cooper,you and Michael go to Los Solidad. Ben, you give me one hour. One. To try and convince Kevin to come back to the good side,"Gwen ordered.

"All right,fine. I'll regroup with some heroes to be ready to stop him,"Ben said. Big Chill flew through the ceiling, while Gwen teleported the leech and the technopath to Los Solidad,the abandoned military base where their ally Professor Paradox used to work.

_**BELLWOOD ARCADES**_

"Kevin? Are you in here?"Gwen asked,walking past an old Space Invaders arcade game, and nearly tripping over a motorcycle racing game.

"You shouldn't have come here,Gwen. Can't you see that I've been trying to avoid you?"Kevin moaned. Dammit, why did she have to come!

"Why?"Gwen asked,mortified.

"Because I knew what I'd do to you if I got the chance!"Kevin snarled,almost sadly,charging at her. He impacted against a mana force field. Gwen fired a blast of mana to keep him at bay.

"Your delicious power...I MUST HAVE IT!"he roared,sending her flying with Terraspin's wind gusts. He shot out a grouping of seeds,which grew into vines,entangling the Anodite-human hybrid. Walking towards her,he prepared to absorb her. Until...

A torrent of rock golems marched out, each with the same mana markings that Charmcaster used to create them. Kevin was swarmed by them, but he just grinned. The mana flowed into his body as he absorbed them. The golems were now harmless dust.

He created a ring of fire around Gwen courtesy of Swampfire. Gwen was trapped until she used a wind spell to blow Kevin backwards. "All right,Gwen,that's enough. Just surrender and be drained,"laughed Kevin,flying at her with Jetray's speeds.

Gwen erected a force field allowing her to bounce harmlessly away from Kevin. Besides,he had other problems.

The Spirit Detectives,three Potential Slayers,and the Monster Fighters,Inc cornered him. Yusuke Urameshi decided to start the fight. "SPIRIT GUN!"Yusuke yelled, as the blue pellets fired out of his finger, peppering Kevin. Satsu, a new Potential Slayer,shot her crossbow, while Amanda Firestarter coated Kevin in a blaze,which he then absorbed into himself thanks to Swampfire's abilities. He grabbed her,and then absorbed her powers.

Hiei, using his blade at astounding speeds,slashed at Kevin. Kevin winced at the blade's power,thankful he had the combined skin of Diamondhead,Colossus,and Armodrillo. Kevin blasted at the boy with a sonic wail,sending him flying. Dana savagely leaped at Kevin,stabbing him in the face,making him howl in agony. He grabbed Dana,absorbed her miniscule in comparison powers,and flung her aside like garbage.

Satsu was blasted away by an earthquake,courtesy of Armodrillo,but a kick in the back made him stumble. Natalie Porte, the teleporter of Monster Fighters,Inc kicked him in the back,then teleported in front,kicking again. Adam Bomb bravely charged up to Kevin,and detonated himself,sending Kevin flying.

Gwen entered the battle,unleashing her full might with her mana. Rapunzel grabbed Kevin's leg with her hair,and pulled,making him trip. Kuwabara slashed at Kevin with his spirit energy sword, making Kevin back away. Gwen's mana whip lashed at Kevin,while Chao Ahn threw knives at Kevin. Adam Bomb readied a bombing attack. Before Adam could explode himself,Kevin absorbed the Monster Fighter's energy. He then discarded him immediately.

Kurama created a Death Tree,which made Kevin wince. "Lady,you aren't the only one who controls plants,"Kevin grinned. The Death Tree turned on its master. Kurama decided to terminate the Death Tree. Kurama fired a torrent of rose petals with thorns on them,slashing at Kevin. He used a mana force field to protect himself. Gwen destroyed the mana shield, and fired a barrage of mana energy at Kevin. Kevin absorbed it into himself. Hiei returned to the battle,his lightning fast swordsmanship now only distracting Kevin,as the swordsman was thrown back by a maelstrom of flame.

"Kevin,please!"Gwen pathetically asked. Kevin grinned,as he absorbed Natalie Porte, and teleported behind her. Gwen used a gravity spell to latch him onto the ground, giving Kurama a chance to fire a rose whip at Kevin.

Kevin used Natalie Porte's teleportation to escape the gravity spell. With incredible speed,he absorbed Chao Ahn and Rapunzel. Gwen was now alone with Kurama,Yusuke,Kuwabara and Kid Gloves. Kid Gloves was absorbed by Kevin. Kuwabara held him off briefly, but Kevin absorbed his powers. Kurama was next. Yusuke shouted "SHOTGUN!"and briefly held off Kevin,but he was absorbed next.

"Now,where were we?"Kevin laughed evilly. Suddenly, a red blur pounded at Kevin,sending the Osmosian to the ground.

"You were ready to surrender,"Superman calmly said,next to Captain Atom and Wonder Woman. In the distance, the auxiliary team of ranged JLU members stood,ready to halt Kevin. The Misfits arrived via MASS device, and with them came the Teen Titans and Titans East. Ben Tennyson also arrived,in the form of Jetray. The Ghostbusters stood up again,ready for action.

"Any last words, Franken-dork?"Beast Boy smirked,morphing into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Yeah. Extinction,"snorted Kevin, sending a burst of optical energy at Beast Boy,causing the metamorph to fly backwards, forcing him to crash into the streets on the outskirts of Bellwood. Cyborg immediately took revenge,his sonic cannon peppering Kevin. Kevin winced, the Petrosapien part of him in complete agony. He decided to handle Cyborg. An electrical surge from Brainstorm sent the robotic-human hybrid flying.

Robin,Dana, and Hiei all charged at Kevin. A birdarang to the neck exploded, sending Kevin to the side,where Hiei's sword intercepted him. Dana stabbed both of her knives into his chest,making him gasp in pain. Robin used his bo staff, and pressured it into his chest, releasing a torrent of electricity he was unprepared for. Dana kicked him in the face, which sent him stumbling,leaving Hiei the opportunity to trip him.

Wonder Woman and Starfire flew forward together, ready to obliterate him with their combined strength. The other heroes prepared themselves for a long fight. Starfire peppered the ground around Kevin with starbolts,but Kevin clapped his hands,and sent the Tamaranean flying. Wonder Woman decked him in the jaw,which he had to admit,hurt a lot.

Diana kicked him in the gut, then an uppercut to the jaw sent the Osmosian flying. Superman rushed behind him at incredible speeds, and used an axe-handle strike to send Kevin flying in the other direction,where Scarlet Witch used her hex energy to return him. Kevin tired of this fast, so when he was hurled at Superman,he grabbed his face,and absorbed his powers.

"Oh hell yeah,"Kevin grinned. He randomly fired heat vision around the room. Kid Gloves,Aqualad,Xi,and Kuwabara all found themselves ablaze. Fortunately,Wavedancer was able to wash them all off with relative ease. Diana flew at Kevin again, but Kevin caught her fist,twisted,then threw her aside. Bumblebee fired her electrical stingers at Kevin,but Kevin laughed it off,using a light wind gust to knock the leader of Titans East aside.

"Stand down,"Captain Atom instructed,punching Kevin in the face, his fist packed with radioactive energy. Kevin shoulder tackled the radioactive hero, then used a blast of fire to send him flying.

"Didn't I already absorb your powers? Oh yeah,I did,"Kevin cackled, as Nathaniel Adams was completely unprepared for the next assault. A torrent of radioactive energy poured forward. Captain Atom absorbed most of it,but that was what Kevin wanted. Adams began to overload.

"G-Gotta get outta here,"winced Captain Atom. Scarlet Witch thankfully altered reality,so Atom was refurbished into his natural Dilustel form.

"Never knew you were this much of a bastard,Kevin,"Ben said, now in the form of Ultimate Humungousaur. "But, now I do. You're harming innocent people. So,now I have to kill you,"Ben glared.

"Ben,no!"Gwen yelled. But it was too late. Hundreds of missiles poured out of the Ultimate form's gauntlets. Kevin roared in agony, as the attacks pierced him. Speedy and Captain Atom helped as well, firing their explosive assaults.

The explosion covered Kevin. However,something very bad happened. A wind gust blew the fire away. "Not bad,Tennyson. You'll have to do better,though,"Kevin snickered, as he used Cyclops' optical energy, and sent Ultimate Humungousaur flying. Captain Atom,the only remaining Justice Leaguer,charged Kevin,decking the Osmosian in the jaw. He grabbed Kevin,and started absorbing his powers. All the powers of NRG and Captain Atom's own powers disappeared.

"Not bad, Captain Tightass. But I still have way more power. Just like Superman,"Kevin laughed.

"Faster than a speeding bullet,"Kevin cackled evilly, shoulder tackling Captain Atom,sending the radioactive powerhouse flying.

"More powerful than a locomotive,"Kevin continued,grabbing Captain Atom and throwing him sky high.

"And able to leap tall buildings in a single bound,"Kevin finished,landing right on Captain Atom,landing a doozy of a right cross on Atom's face.

Raven had enough. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"she shouted,an arc of darkness hitting Kevin dead on. Yusuke Urameshi also yelled out "SPIRIT GUN", combining their assaults. Kevin stood back,panting from the combined mystical onslaughts.

"I really hate magic,"Kevin growled, grabbing the two of them,and absorbing their powers. Both fainted dead on.

Robin pressed a button on his belt. A missile remote called from the Titans Tower in Jump City knocked the Osmosian on the ground,the explosion blanketing him. "Pour it on!"he ordered. The assembled teenagers complied.

Satsu fired her crossbows,Robin threw batarangs, Aqualad and Wavedancer fired water bullets, Toad used his slime, Speedy used his arrows,but it wasn't enough.

"Alright,chumps. Who's next,"Kevin walked out of the explosion calmly.

_**LOS SOLIDAD**_

Cooper Daniels was hard at work, his technopathy working fast to assemble the machine. Darkstar's plan to use the Dominus Librum had flaws,but it was their only chance other than killing Kevin. Cooper finished the machine.

"There!"the 6'1 half alien panted. Finished.

"Not bad,"Michael Morningstar,better known as Darkstar, admitted.

"We have to call in the cavalry now,"Darkstar continued.

"Why? We finished the machine,"Cooper stated.

"Kevin is a mad powerhouse who could likely defeat every single member of the Justice League with ease. We can't exactly tell him politely to surrender,"Darkstar gave the technopath a deadpanned look. Although through his steely dark mask reminiscent of the criminal Destro from Cobra and the monarch Doctor Doom,he always looked deadpanned.

"Ben,get him to Los Solidad. We're ready. And we called in some backup, so you guys won't fight him alone,"Cooper stated.

It was true. Sugilite, the defender of Petrosapia, had left his homeworld to stop this threat. Tetrax, a Petrosapien from that same world, came as a favor to Ben. Max Tennyson,Ben's grandfather,a member of the Plumbers,an intergalactic organization dedicated to universal peace,had arrived as well.

Captain Marvel,a former member of the Justice League had arrived,with his little sister,Mary. Although to be far,Mary was older in their true forms,but only by three seconds.

Regardless,it did not matter. Kevin would not go down easily,and it would be a great challenge defeating him.

NEXT TIME ON ABSOLUTE POWER

Kevin isn't going down without a fight. Can the combined might of the Tennysons, Misfits, Justice League,Teen Titans, Ghostbusters,and any others involved defeat him? Find out next time on Absolute Power!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Absolute Power,Part 4

Kevin flew after Ben Tennyson. The Justice League had teleported the heroes to Los Solidad, and a few more JLU members to help out. Kid Razor and Sonic Blue had found their own ways there. Jenny Calendar had sent InuYasha and his team to help assist.

"OK,team. Ben's bringing Kevin here. No murderous violence to him,he's still human. Well,half human anyway,"Superman sighed. Lightray had helped to boost Superman's powers even higher than they were before.

Ben flew above as Jetray. Aerophibians could fly close to the speed of light, and were excellent at maneuverability. Kevin was bulkier, but faster. The Osmosian reached Los Solidad. He did not realize the plan the heroes had.

Superman, Wonder Woman,Captain Atom,Supergirl,Starfire,Kid Razor,and Orion entered the battle. Superman and Supergirl unleashed a torrent of heat vision, Captain Atom blasted radiation,Orion blasted from his bazooka from New Genesis, and Starfire rapidly fired starbolts. Kid Razor fired his rainbow energy.

"Is that jabroni getting stronger?"Razor wondered.

"Think he is,"Kara groaned. The Argoan flew towards Kevin, and decked him in the jaw. That proved to be a fatal mistake, as Kevin absorbed her powers,and dropped her. Starfire caught her and took the Argoan to the medical center of Los Solidad.

The heroes attacked Kevin in a united front. Wonder Woman and Orion struck first blow,sending Kevin flying right into Captain Atom's blast of radiation. Superman used his super-breath to send Kevin to the ground,where Koriand'r, better known as Starfire waited. Her green optical energy sent Kevin right up, where Kid Razor waited with his guitar.

"FORE!"Kid Razor yelled, smacking Kevin in the face. Kevin was sent flying,but he regained his composure. He combined all the powers from Ben's ranged aliens and fired. Diamonds, seeds,fire,energy,electricity,ice,and many more propelled from Kevin's fists,knocking all of the heroes backwards.

Superman was first to return to combat, unleashing blows at super-speed on Kevin. Kevin was able to block most of them. Kevin decided to go on the offense, and spun around like a whirlwind, and decked Kal El,sending the Kryptonian flying. Captain Atom entered the battle, but Kevin kicked him in the gut, and then shocked the nuclear hero with a combination of Ampfibian and Brainstorm's powers. Captain Atom plummeted to Earth.

Starfire returned from delivering Kara to the medical facilities. She blasted torrents of starbolts at Kevin,all of which were blocked or dodged. Kevin dove downwards,and decked Starfire in the face at full force,sending the Tamaranean flying. Orion leaped off of his jet-pack from New Genesis and used his enormous strength to send Kevin downwards.

"You lost your jet-pack,moron,"sneered Kevin,throwing Orion down at the ground. Fortunately,his jet-pack returned to him. Sitting upon it,he fired its bazooka blasts,staggering Kevin.

"No I didn't, Osmosian scum,"Orion growled, firing a bazooka point blank at Kevin,sending them both flying backwards. Kevin felt it a lot less than the Dog of War did,however. Wonder Woman threw her lasso, capturing Kevin. Pulling him,she smirked as she saw his look of surprise. However,his surprised look turned into a smirk. Spinning around at superhuman speeds,he sent Diana flying. He phased through her lasso,and charged Kid Razor.

Razor fired his rainbow blasts of energy,which Chromastone's powers absorbed into him. Kevin blasted the assault back at Bobby Parkins' alter ego,sending Razor flying. Descending,he met the ground forces.

Darkstar,Tetrax,the Misfits,Raven,Cyborg,and Beast Boy met Kevin on the ground. "Remember,try and hold him off for three more minutes while Sugilite and Cooper finish the energy drainer,"Althea Delgado ordered.

"Sure thing,Ariel,"sarcastically commented Darkstar,infuriating those around him.

"Quiet down,Darkstar. We just need to hold him off- AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"Tetrax roared in agony, as sonic wails peppered him.

"The sonic attacks!"Xi realized. The Cobra experiment slashed at Kevin in his camouflaged form, but Kevin clapped his hands, and sent Xi flying. Toad spat some slime upon Kevin,but it was reflected back at him. Kevin then electrocuted Toad.

"Ugh. Now I know how Shipwreck feels,"groaned Toad.

Fortunately for the Misfits and allies, Kid Razor and Orion arrived to help. Orion fired his energy bazookas and a barrage of energy discs. Coupled with Scarlet Witch's hex bolts,it made for a devastating explosion, as the Osmosian flew backwards.

Kid Razor,Cyborg,and Tetrax combined their energy assaults into one, the mystical energy, sonic blasts,and plasma rifle hitting Kevin. And since the attacks coupled were not entirely pure energy, Kevin was not immune to their attacks.

Quicksilver rushed around Kevin, throwing his fists at the Osmosian. Kevin glanced down in annoyance,sighed,and held out his fist. Quicksilver doubled over in pain as he ran into his diamond-hard upper arm.

"Hey! Only we get to beat up Pietro!"shouted Trinity,as the three mutant psychics assaulted him. Daria,Quinn,and Brittany unleashed their psychic lightning, making Kevin howl. The assembled three Titans, villain,Misfits,and Petrosapien had to admit, they would not want to be Kevin right now.

"Bad Kevin! Bad!"Trinity shouted with glee, firing their psychic lightning.

_**SCIENCE LAB**_

"All right! Finished!"panted Cooper. Sugilite stopped powering the device. Martian Manhunter,Hawkgirl,and the Marvels were guarding the lab, as a last defense out of five groups defending Los Solidad.

"We just need to get him in here now,"Cooper said.

"Hah! Easier said than done,kid,"Hawkgirl snorted,much to Mary's astonishment.

"Well,considering Kevin is currently being assaulted by three adolescent mutated children, I do not believe it should be a problem,"J'onn J'onzz mused.

"_Trinity, get Kevin to the lab," _the Green Martian instructed.

"_You got it,J'onnie!" _the three mutant girls said in perfect unison. "Kevin,go to the science lab! Now!"Quinn ordered, her psychic lightning shocking the now-whimpering Kevin Levin.

"Wouldn't wish that on Brother Blood,"Cyborg winced with pity for the Osmosian.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

The shirtless body of Kevin Levin stood chained to a silver machine,similar to the time travel machine that was responsible for the creation of Professor Paradox. "I can't believe I did that,"Kevin gasped,now returned to his humanoid form.

"Yeah, you did. You tried to kill every superhuman on Earth,"Beach Head of GI Joe commented tactlessly.

"Listen, you obnoxious army ass-kisser, Kevin did this to save the universe from a threat called Aggregor. By absorbing Ben's Ultimatrix, he was able to gain the power necessary to stop Kevin. So I'd recommend shutting up now,"Gwen roared,her Anodite form nearly flaring up in defense of her very close friend. Beach Head fumed at that.

"Well, we have forgiven Kevin. If he did do this for a greater good,it's pointless to hold grudges,"Superman said pleasantly.

"Yeah right. I should just forget the brat nearly killed me three times,"Captain Atom snorted.

"The Justice League would like to award all six of you with honorary membership,"Superman explained,ignoring Atom. Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Cooper,Sugilite,and Tetrax all looked at the Kryptonian with a mixture of thanks and interest.

"Sweet!"Cooper grinned.

"Hey,I kinda need a place to go now. Kevin destroyed my house in Bellwood,so...,"Cooper stated,trailing off.

"Hey,join the Misfits!"cheerfully asked Toad. Althea gave him a glare.

"Toddles,we already have four insane geniuses,"Wavedancer groaned.

"Aww come on! The pancake robot was fun!"Brittany whined.

"I guess it's an offer I can't refuse,"Cooper said. "But if you don't want me there, I won't come.

"Hey,sure you can,kid. We could use a genius kid like you to help out. Besides,someone has to babysit Trinity,Claudius,and Barney while us Joes are away,"Cover Girl said. Although it was clear to most in the room the Joe simply wanted to drink a bear while leaving the eighteen year old in charge.

"OK then,"Wonder Woman said. "The Skrulls and Kree are having an interstellar battle. We're needed,"

"Until next time,"John Stewart said.

NEXT TIME ON ABSOLUTE POWER

Kevin is cured of his condition, the League has six reserve members,and the Misfits have a new handler! Good news for the heroes(Except Cooper), but bad news for the Hellfire Club. Find out next time what these masterminds have in mind for the recently- revealed heroes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thanks to RogueFanKC for letting me use his universe. Thanks to Red Witch for letting me use her OC's. Thanks to L1701E for letting me use his OC's.

Absolute Power,Part 5

General Silver had used his Juggler status to get footage of the fight at Los Solidad. "God damn it,"hissed Sebastian Shaw. The kinetic energy absorber was stunned by the footage.

"I do not see the problem. We have known about these heroes for a while now. Are they really as much of a threat as the Justice League or the Ghostbusters?"Emma Frost dryly asked.

Selene snorted. "You of all people should know, Frost, don't underestimate your opponents. The energy harlot has power to destroy the entire Justice League. The Osmosian half breed already nearly did,and Tennyson's trinket is the most powerful weapon in the universe,"

"Also, we have seen the boy's might. He defeated the space conqueror Vilgax,the tyrant of Ledgerdomain,Adwaita, among many others,"Saix commented in his usual monotone,emotionless voice.

"So he beat a squid and a turtle. How tough is that?"Axel snorted.

"Axel,quiet yourself. Vilgax had strength greater than an enraged and savage Hulk,and let's not forget his power. Although,I do admit that it was foolish of him to be defeated by Tennyson's Petrosapien form,"Xemnas stated.

"As for Adwaita, I knew him well. The Charmcaster whelp resurrected her father, Spellbinder, and killed him. Spellbinder now leads Ledgerdomain, and Adwaita deceased,"Blackheart stated. "He also was able to defeat Doctor Fate once,"

"As for the Anodite,she is formidable as well. She can draw power from nature itself. She has defeated the sorcerer Hex, who once fought the Charmed Ones,and won,"Selene said, with a small smirk on her face.

"As for Levin,he defeated the Sun-Eater Ragnarok, and was the one responsible for stopping Aggregor, the rogue Osmosian,"Marluxia commented.

"All right,all right. All three of them have power. So now,we have the Justice League and all of their recruits-,"Donald Pierce began but was interrupted.

"Who will be eliminated or at least depleted by Project:Ultimen, as well as Task Force X,especially with the recruiting of Deadshot,Plastique,Clock King, Count Vertigo,Captain Boomerang,and Bane. Also, we always have the Brother Eye Project as a last resort,"Lex Luthor stated casually.

"OK,the Misfits, GI Joe,and the X-Men,"General Silver tried,obviously agreeing with Pierce.

"The Misfits are arguably the weaker team. The only ones worth mentioning are Avalanche,Wavedancer,and Scarlet Witch. The others pale in comparison to those of higher might. For instance,Quicksilver's speed,which tops at 175, is much slower than Flash's speed of approximately Mach 8," Sebastian Shaw stated.

"GI Joe's warriors are brave, but they lack power. Missiles,lasers,grenades,and bullets have no effect on any of us. Well,except the flat-scans over there,"Harry Leland snorted.

"The X-Men are very powerful mutants. They have excellent format,but they can be eliminated by sheer power. Quality over quantity, as the old adage goes,"Brother Blood snickered.

"The Ghostbusters?"tried Silver.

"They have powerful members,but most are lowly flat-scans. Besides, we have greater power than them,"Blackheart answered,tiring of this.

"As for the Teen Titans, they may have recruited the Moroccan metahuman named Hotspot, and the vigilante known as Red X, but overall they lack proper training. That is why I have held my own in the past,"Slade stated.

"You're forgetting SHIELD's pet project, the Avengers,"Larxene snorted.

"The scientists Pym and Dyne are never on the team, nor is T'Challa. It's usually just Captain America and Black Widow. Hardly worth the time,"Axel commented.

"As for the others,such as the so called 'local heroes' are minor threats,but they are organized. The same goes for the Gargoyles in New York,the Dinosaucers,the mutate who works for the Chicago flat-scans, or the Bang Babies in Dakota,"Emma Frost finished.

"Well,that sums it all up. Meeting adjourned,"Sebastian stated coolly, walking out of the room.


End file.
